


O Holey Wall

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, But Not Wall Sex, Christmas, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Oral Sex, Walls and Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: If only the walls in 221B Baker Street could talk…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts), [LauraSophia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraSophia/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of “O Holy Night.”

O holey wall that Sherlock has been shooting  
You’ve seen it all; you’ve been there from the first  
You’ve seen the seeds, the blossoming and fruiting  
Of the lust that forth from two men burst  
Sherlock and John have left you now in no doubt  
They carry on, with passion so sublime  
John’s on his knees, as he pulls Sherlock’s cock out  
O night divine, O night of their first time  
O night divine, O night, O night divine  
  
Sherlock cries out, as John at last does touch him  
John’s mouth slides down, and envelops him whole  
Sherlock’s hands seize upon John’s hair to clutch him  
He starts to shake, as he loses control  
John pulls off then, and leaves him begging for more  
He’s desperate now, his voice begins to climb  
John gets the lube, and fucks him there on the floor  
O night divine, O night of their first time  
O night divine, O night, O night divine

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to LauraSophia, who prompted this fic, and who I accidentally forgot to gift it to when I posted it last night. Omission corrected. :D
> 
> Comments and kudos make me smile. :)


End file.
